Anniversary
by NaylorFan90
Summary: The gang gets together to remember an event in their lives. Rated T for references to alcohol, unfaithful boyfriends, and bad singing.
1. Lucy

Disclaimer: Jay Naylor is the sole owner of Better Days and its characters. I'm only playing in his sandbox.

Anniversary

Chapter One: Lucy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cool October night, five people stood waiting as a group outside of a club. One was a tall and muscular Cat, his fur equal parts black and white. He wore a brown leather jacket over a light yellow polo shirt. He stood in an alert, yet relaxed stance, pale yellow eyes on the lookout. His name is Fisk Black.

Another was a Cat of medium height and build, with fur a dirty white. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and stood in a calm, composed stance. His name is Ryan Tobs.

The next is a tall and broad-shouldered Cat with mostly black fur except for the white tips of his ears and a patch of white over his left eye. He wore a black duster that reached about half-way down his shins, over a dark-red muscle shirt. His pose was relaxed, and full of confidence. His name is Jason Black.

Next is a white-furred Rabbit of slim build. He wore a green hoodie, and his name was Tom Erikson. Beside him stood a beautiful Cat, with fur identical to Fisk and long white hair. She wore a bright-red tank-top, and over that was a non-descript coat. Her name is Lucy Erikson, Tom Erikson's wife and Fisk Black's twin sister.

At that moment they were patiently waiting for one more person before they went inside.

"Gaah! Where is she?!"

Well, most of them were being patient.

Sighing at the loud outburst, Ryan turned to Jason and spoke, exasperation dripping from every word. "Jason, look. Yelling about how late she is won't make her get here any faster. Besides, Angela told us she had something else to deal with first and would be a bit late." Jason stopped pacing and looked at him, worry clear on his face. "But this is supposed to be a special occasion! What if she's sick, or hurt! What if she was in a car accident, or her apartment exploded, or terrorists kidnapped her, or zombies-" Tom grabbed hold of Jason's collar and slapped him across the face. "Damn it man, get a hold of yourself! She's just late!"

Jason stared at him for a moment, and then averted his eyes. "You're right, you're right. Sorry everyone. I've just really needed some time to unwind for a while." Tom let go of him and went back over to Lucy, who was looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked. "I had to stop his screaming." Shaking her head, Lucy turned to Fisk. "It's too bad Church got stuck training those two new recruits. Although now that I think about it," she said as she looked up at the name of the place. "He really doesn't seem like the kind of guy to enjoy this, does he?" Fisk started to respond when suddenly the sound of screeching tires drew their attention back to the parking lot. A black Jeep Wrangler had come to a screeching halt in a parking space several rows down, almost continuing onto the sidewalk.

"Isn't that Angela's jeep?" Lucy asked no one in particular as they all warily kept an eye on it.

"Yeah, I think so" Jason replied as he began moving to the vehicle. A second later their suspicions were confirmed when Angela jumped out of the vehicle and slammed the door behind her. She just stood there for a moment, looking at nothing, until a yell from Jason shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Angel, what took you so long?" She looked at him, and he suddenly realized that her eyes were red from crying. "Angel?" He started to reach for her, but she slapped his hand away. "I'm fine; let's get inside." She started walking to the others, but a firm grip on her arm stopped her. "Angela, please, what is wrong?" It was the actual use of her name that got her attention. Sighing, she looked back at Jason's concerned face. "I'll tell you later; I don't want to ruin this for anyone else, okay?" Jason reluctantly nodded okay, and then let go of her. Muttering a quick thanks to him, she continued walking. When the two joined the group Lucy shot her an odd look, but before she could say anything Ryan spoke up.

"Okay, now that we are all here, let's get started." And with that, they went in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside Jason looked around as they waited to be seated. Most of the building seemed to be taken up by a large open area, filled with tables and chairs. At the far back was a stage covered with what Tom quickly identified to them as, as he put it, "really, really expensive karaoke equipment. Like, godly expensive." Nearer to them, and running along the left wall, was a well-stocked bar. Soon they were quickly approached by a member of the staff. He spoke briefly to Ryan, and then motioned for the group to follow him.

He took them to an empty table right by the stage; "Your usual table, sir." After they had ordered drinks Jason turned to Ryan. "Usual table huh? Do you come here often?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Not that often, but enough for them to know where to seat me when I do. The singers and performers on-stage are usually loud enough to make eavesdropping on me nearly impossible." This got several nods of understanding from around the table.

They busied themselves with small-talk until the drinks arrived; taking his, Ryan addressed the table. "We have gathered here this night for a singular purpose, and that is to commemorate an anniversary. Exactly two years ago, some of the bravest people I have ever known, defeated and killed a threat unlike any this country had ever faced, and hopefully ever will face. And so I propose a toast; to the good health of all involved ('namely us', Jason added), and to someone like Mr. White never arising again!" This was met with enthusiastic applause, and the sound of clinking glasses.

"That was the best speech I've ever not slept through!" Jason said after he had taken a drink of his beer. "Out of how many?" Fisk asked. Jason smiled; "just that one!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And so I said to the guy, 'hey guard, you hear something behind you!' and you know what he did? He actually looked!" Tom nearly rolled out of his seat from laughter, while Lucy said "That cannot have really happened, there is no way someone is that dumb." Jason finished his drink and winked. "Hey, if there's one constant in this world, it's that there's always someone or something ready to prove you wrong. For example," he gestured to the stage, where someone was **trying **to do karaoke. "I didn't think it was possible to sing 'Achy Breaky Heart' badly, but that just shows what I know."

At this Angela slammed her drink down onto the table and spoke up. "Finally, someone brought it up! These people are, to be blunt, horrible! Is there no such thing as a good karaoke singer?" Tom and Fisk shared a covert look, each thinking the same thing; Fisk casually set down his drink and said "Well, I don't know about any of you, but Lucy happens to have an excellent singing voice." Lucy spit out the drink she had in her mouth in shock, and then yelled "What!?" Tom nodded his head in agreement. "Oh yeah, she has a heck of a voice. You should hear her in the shower." Lucy kept looking between the two, indignation and embarrassment clear on her face. "I have no idea what either of you are talking about. Now drop it."

"Come on Light, being a good singer is nothing to be embarrassed about. Why, I myself happen to have an excellent voice" Jason proclaimed proudly. "Or at least, that's what everyone in my platoon would say."

"Oh is that so? With a scratchy voice like yours, I seriously doubt that." Lucy smirked at the look on Jason's face. Everyone else at the table decided it might be better if they stayed out of it. "Hey, it's not my fault, I was exposed to scorching air once that burned my throat! Besides, No one's singing voice is like their speaking voice!"Everyone looked at Lucy to see how she would respond. "Fine then; if your voice is so great, than why don't **you **get up and sing?" Jason smirked. "I'll sing…if the rest of you guys do to." Ryan did a spit-take, Angela rolled her eyes, and Tom and Fisk shared another look; this was _not_ what they had been aiming for!

Lucy matched his smirk. "Sure" she said, standing up and moving for the stage. Jason suddenly felt really hot, and turned to see Ryan, Fisk, and Tom sending him death-glares. Grabbing a new drink from a nearby tray, Jason put on a look of innocence and asked "What?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What oh what could I sing" _Lucy thought to herself as she looked through the song selection for a song that wouldn't make her sound stupid. _"Wait a minute, stupid, that's it!_" Speeding up, she quickly found the song she wanted.

Clearing her throat, she grabbed the microphone and pressed start; soon the music started, and she began to sing.

Uhhuh, uhhuh  
Stupid girl (woo), stupid girls, stupid girls

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
porno paparazzi girls (yeah), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (uhhuh)

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
droppin' names  
What happened to the dream of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be? (yeah yeah yeah)

chorus:  
Maybe if I act like that,(woo) that guy will call me back  
porno-paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back (yeah)  
Push up my bra like that (uh-huh), I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
The disease is growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more!!!!  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see (c'mon)

Disasters all around  
A world of despair  
your only concern-  
Will it **** up my hair???????

chorus

(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?_  
(I like this, like this, like this)

Pretty will you **** me girl, silly, as a lucky girl  
Pull my hair I'll suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty will you **** me girl, silly, as a lucky girl  
Pull my hair I'll suck it girl, stupid girl!

Maybe if I  
Act like that,  
Flipping my blonde hair back...  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl! (girl girl girl)

chorus

Maybe if I act like that.... push up my bra like that....  
Stupid girl, stupid girl, stupid girl....

As the music faded away and Lucy finished she was met by a loud round of applause. All of the club-goers, as well as much of the staff, were clapping; and everyone at her table was giving her a standing ovation. Blushing at all of the praise, she swiftly moved off the stage and back to the table, where Tom gave her a hug. Jason said "See, that was great!" Nodding, Lucy looked around the table and asked "Okay, who's next?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A woman who always tries to be the best that she can be, and loathes people who don't._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello, everybody! So, what did you all think of my choice of song for Lucy? Does it sound like something she would sing? If you have never heard it before, it's called Stupid Girl, by Pink. Here's a link: .com/watch?v=-alPkfclj48


	2. Ryan

Disclaimer: If I said that the only things I own are some fictional characters, does that make me a fictional slave-holder?

Anniversary

Chapter Two: Ryan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, who's next?" As soon as she said this five pairs of eyes turned to Jason. Keeping calm on the outside, but laughing on the inside, Jason took his time to savor the moment before responding. "Guys, I know I am as handsome as they come, but getting stared at by guys is pretty creepy." Silence for a moment, and then Lucy burst into laughter at the look of horror that came upon Tom's face at what had been implied, while Ryan and Fisk quickly discovered how interesting the tabletop was.

Eyes tearing up from laughing so hard, Lucy wiped a hand across her face. "Oh jeez Jason, warn me next time before you do that!" Poking Tom in the face she continued "I think you broke him." Joining in on the poking, Angela commented "Wow, you need to teach me a few tricks of yours for the next time I go on a mission."

"I'd be delighted to," Jason said. "But first you guys need to decide who sings next. I said I would sing if the rest of you did, so I'm not goin' until everyone else has." This broke Tom out of his stupor. "I'm not singing next, I still need to get my wits back. Besides, I need to use the restroom." Angela glared at him. "That really didn't need to be said. And I'm not gonna sing next, it be a waste to have both women sing in a row." This left just two possibilities. Slowly Fisk and Ryan turned their heads until their eyes were locked, conveying little of the battle of wills taking place to the outside world; and then they began an ancient and sacred choosing ritual, one that has existed in one form or another since the dawn of time, progressing and being refined through the generations!

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Dangit!" Ryan proclaimed, as paper beats rock. "One of these days Fisk, I **will **beat you at rock-paper-scissors, you hear me!" Fisk waved him off. "Yeah, and on that day Jason will get killed by a cyborg; get on up there."

Ryan frowned, took a last drink from his glass and began moving for the stage. As he got on stage and Tom left for the bathroom, Jason turned to Fisk and asked "Why did you have to involve me? I don't want to get killed by a cyborg!" Smirking, Fisk replied "Payback."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What the hell am I even doing here; I've never even __**done**__ Karaoke before!"_

This is what went through Ryan's head as he flipped through the song list. _"Maybe if I can find a song with loud enough instruments, they won't notice whether or not I can sing."_ Meanwhile, Lucy leaned over and asked Fisk "Hey Fisk, have you ever heard Ryan sing?" He shook his head. "No, I don't even know what kind of music he likes."

Back on the stage, Ryan had just found something. _"That'll do nicely, very nicely."_ Stepping to the center of the stage, he cleared his throat and hit play. Immediately a bitter-sweet rock tune began to play, with a strong emphasis on drums. Ryan let it play for several seconds, waiting for the right moment, and then began.

_Well I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind.  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time.  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

Lucy turned to Fisk again. "And now you do know what he likes."

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon.  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you.  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end._

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep.  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down. You stumbled  
in and bumped your head, and if not  
for me THEN you'd be dead._

_I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground._

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite  
Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh  
Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh  
Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh_

Slowly the music faded away. A round of applause filled the area, though one not quite as loud as the one Lucy enjoyed. Smiling, Ryan stepped off the stage and went back to his seat, where he was greeted in a most peculiar way. Fisk clapped his hands together and said "I have to say that that kind of music fits your voice, dude, and I think that's, like, exactly the kind of stuff the record companies like. It wasn't a stellar performance or anything like that; I mean, you rushed the music a bit at times, but I think it was all right, dawg."

Angela spoke next. "What's great about you is that you're consistent, you know? You are who you are, and you put your heart and your soul into it, and you seem to connect on an emotional level with the song you picked. I think that that is what record companies want; so you are excellent, and wonderful, and I loved listening to you."

When she finished they all turned to Jason, who was sitting there with his arms crossed. "Actually, I think I'll have to totally disagree with Angela, because the thing that seemed to be lacking from you 'performance', was emotion. Also, listening to you was like getting shot in the face with a bazooka; only the bazooka was loaded with the worst vocal performance ever; and the face was not actually my whole face, just my ears. And anyone who disagrees with me is an idiot."

When he finished the three stared at Ryan for a moment, and then burst into laughter. Ryan just stared at them for a moment, eyebrow raised, and then looked to Lucy for an answer, only to see her barely stifling her own laughter. Sitting down, he asked "Okay, whose idea was it?" Wiping away his tears, Jason grinned and said "It was mine, all mine. Although, they came up with their lines. Speaking of which," he turned to Fisk. "There's something just wrong about you talking like that." Fisk shrugged "Hey, had to give it a try."

Suddenly "Hey, what'd I miss?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man who devotes himself to protecting what is precious to him, but knows it will never be appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And there we go, chapter two! It's always difficult writing anything Ryan-related, because he has such a small role in Better Days. The other characters are easier because their personalities and ways of interacting are already firmly established. And original characters are also easier, because with them you don't have to worry about messing up someone else's ideas. Anyway, the song Ryan sang is Kryptonite, by 3 Doors Down, in case any of you didn't know.


	3. Tom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you find in this fic except for two characters and the basic story. Everything else belongs to either Jay Naylor or various music artists.

Anniversary

Chapter Three: Tom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

Every head turned to see Tom walking over, new drink in hand. Before he even had a chance to sit down however, Jason pointed at the stage and said "You're up, Twin. And yes," he continued, noticing the confused stares everyone was giving him. "Thomas means twin; go figure." Tom shrugged and sat down his drink.

"Sure, I wanted to go next anyway. I have a pretty good idea what song I'll do to." He said this with a none-too-subtle smirk, and Lucy suddenly got an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What are you going to sing?" she asked her husband. Leaning down, he gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips. "You'll see" he said, and then he climbed up onto the stage. Lucy turned her chair so that she could see the stage easier, and while doing so caught sight of Angela staring at her enviously.

"Can I help you?" she asked the Bat, causing her to flinch and look away. "No, it's nothing." Shrugging, Lucy turned back to Tom, not noticing that Angela had gone back to staring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_She is going to love this,"_ Tom thought to himself as he cycled through the songs available. _"That is, if they even have it"_ he added as he neared the end of the list. _"Maybe I'll just have to-wait, here it is!"_ Grinning in triumph, he grabbed the mike and put it to his mouth; however, instead of singing he began to speak.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to be here tonight. I would like to dedicate this song to someone very, **very** close to me. This is for you, Lucy." The woman in question covered her face with her hands as several cheers rang out through the room. Winking Lucy's way one last time, Tom hit play and began.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
And my baby  
Can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby!  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby!  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you baby!  
Trust in me when I say

Oh, baby baby!  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby!  
Now that I found you, stay  
Let me love you, baby  
Let me love you, baby!

You're just too good to be true  
Can't keep my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
And I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby!  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby!  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you baby!  
Trust in me when I say

Oh, pretty baby!  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby!  
Now that I found you, stay

_Let me love you, Baby,_

_Let me love you!_

Tom finished, and was suddenly deafened by an immense wave of applause, most enthusiastically from the women. Smiling broadly, He waved to the crowd as he jumped of the stage and took his seat back at the table. Turning to Lucy, he asked "What did you think?"

"What do I think?" she replied, fixing him in place with a hard glare. "I think that if that hadn't been so damn romantic, I would knee you in the groin for embarrassing me like that!" The glare turned into a soft smile, as she wrapped him in a loving embrace. "So you better count yourself lucky for being so romantic." Just before they could lock lips however Fisk cleared his throat, causing the couple to look at him.

"Would you two like a room, or can we continue?" Blushing in embarrassment, the two nodded in agreement before returning to their individual seats.

Shaking his head in amusement, Fisk turned to ask Angela if she would like to go next… only to find her seat empty. Looking around, he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Angela?" he asked Jason, who had been sitting on Angela's other side. "You didn't notice?" he asked back, gaining curious looks from the other occupants of the table. "Halfway through Tom's song she left the table. I think she said something about getting some air."

Lucy groaned and shook her head. "That's the oldest excuse there is." With that she stood up and started for the exit, but stopped when she saw Jason move to follow her. "Stay here. This is probably something women should talk to each other about." He didn't budge an inch. "We've known each other since before the company. I know her better than you." She was about to retort when Fisk spoke over her.

"Why don't you both go? Lucy can go first and Jason can step in when needed." The two nodded in agreement, and then left. They had a friend in need.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Angela could easily be found, crying in the driver's seat of her jeep. The keys were in the ignition, but she had yet to turn it on; opting instead to lean on the steering wheel as hot tears poured down her face, shoulders shuddering from her ragged breaths.

This is the state Lucy and Jason found her in as they exited the building. Lucy immediately went over as Jason stayed back, for once unsure of what he was doing.

"Angela?" she spoke softly. At the sound of her name the woman's crying quieted slightly, as she turned to see who had spoken. "Oh, Lucy, it's you." She tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I've probably gone and ruined your night now."

"To hell with that" Lucy exclaimed, drawing right up to her. "What the hell happened, and who do I need to hurt?" The tears stopped completely; soft, broken laughs taking their place, interrupted occasionally by a sniffle. "That's not necessary; it was just my boyfr-**ex**-boyfriend, Samuel. I found the jerk in our bed with our freaking neighbor!" Lucy grimaced; that is bad. "So what did you do?"

"What did I do? I confronted them about it, and then got the hell out of there! What else could I do, the guy I thought I loved cheated on me. The man who before that said he loved me. The bastard who betrayed me just because of the time I spent at work!" She stopped as her emotions became too much, and just sat there as the tears came once more. Lucy sighed as she turned and leaned back against the side of the jeep.

"You know, something a lot like this happened to one of my best friends. She thought she was in a great relationship, until she came home from work one day to find her husband having sex with their neighbor." Angela looked at her. "What happened then?" Lucy shifted her position, and then continued. "Well, after a night on the town with her friends, and some advice from yours truly, she realized that all her life she had been living for others, with no regard to her wants." Lucy paused. "Don't go through live only thinking of the happiness of others. If **you** aren't happy, than you're not living right."

Lucy finished, and waited in silence as her audience went over what had been said. Seconds went by, until finally Angela spoke.

"Thank you for listening, and for the advice, but I can't take it." Lucy turned to her shock. "What are you talking about!? How can you even-" she would have gone on, but Angela stopped her. "I mean that making a choice like that, living like that, that's not a life I can live. Too many lives, dreams, **futures**, rest on my shoulders for me not to think of others. One slip-up, one moment of weakness, would open the door to disater; I won't be responsible for that. If that means not having a love life, then so be it." Angela turned away so that she was fully in the drivers-seat again.

"Just go back inside and continue without me. Tell Ryan I'll see him at work tomorrow." Before she could close her door however, and before Lucy tried again, a new voice spoke up.

"Let me talk to her, Lucy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man who finds purpose in the one he loves most.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And another chapter finished! Please review.


	4. Angela

Disclaimer: I own the characters of Angela Faunt, Jason Black, and their shared history. That is all.

Anniversary

Chapter Four: Angela

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me talk to her, Lucy."

From behind the nearest car stepped Jason, who from the look on his face meant business. Knowing that she couldn't do anything else, Lucy nodded to him once, and then moved to side, allowing him a clear path. Jason and Angela locked eyes, as he strode forward until he was standing right beside the jeep, nothing seperating them except the door of the jeep itself. From there they just looked at each other, neither making a noise for at least a minute, until finally Jason broke the silence.

"Angel, do you remember when we first met?" Silence for a moment, and then "Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune, the day before our platoons shipped out for Bosnia." She smiled wistfully. "You tried to buy me a drink, and I threw you through a window." Jason smiled as well, though his showed a bit of embarrassment in it. "Hey, I only let you throw me because the window was open. Besides, I recall you accepting my offer afterwards."

"What can I say; I was impressed that you got back up so fast."

Jason continued to reminisce. "We went through that entire conflict together, always watching each other's backs, keeping the other's spirits up whenever things got heavy." Angela's wistful smile turned into a bitter one. "And then once it was over you left. Quit the service and went wandering the world, without so much as a goodbye." Jason hung his head. "I'm sorry about that. I just needed to, you know; find myself after everything we saw. I would have asked you to come too, but you seemed to have already done it." At that he looked back up, freezing her in place with his stare. "Obviously though, I was wrong. The Angela who saved **my** life more times than I can count wouldn't get so upset over something like this. Please, just open that door and tell me what's really so bad."

Angela hesitated for a moment, unsure what she should do, until another whispered plea from Jason made her mind up for her. Steeling herself for what was about to come, she slowly opened the door and stepped out. Raising her gaze to look him straight in the eye, Angela said with a trembling voice "When I found Samuel with **her**, I had been on my way to tell him... I'm pregnant." Lucy gasped behind them, as Jason's eyes widened in shock, before slowly narrowing in sadness. Before she knew what hit her, Angela was suddenly engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Jason.

"Everything's going to be all right Angel; we're all here for you; I'm here for you." It was at that statement that Angela realized she had started crying again. But as she stood there and returned Jason's surprisingly warm hug, the tears began falling not out of grief for what she had lost, but for all that she realized she still had. And it was enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo guys, what'd we miss!?"

Ryan heard this and turned from his conversation with Tom to glare at the speaker. "Jason, ish you're gonna be yellin', at leasht do it onshtage." Okay, so maybe conversation is a bit generous; more like drunken verbal clash. He was not so drunk, however, to miss how close Angela was staying to Jason's side. "Hey, ish everything okay?" Jason briefly glanced at Angela, before returning his attention to the whole of the table and its occupants.

"Yeah, everything's just fine. Angel, Light, and I just needed to get some fresh air. Now stop avoiding the question; did we miss anything?" Ryan huffed, but didn't press the issue. Instead he turned his gaze to Fisk, seated at the far end of the table and surrounded by far more beer bottles than Jason remembered there being. "You guys didn't mish anything exshept the worst karaoke I've ever heard. **EVER."**

Lucy giggled at the dejected look on her brother's face, as Tom joined in. "Yeah, they need to pash a law or shomething, banning him from all karaoke barsh!" Tom and Ryan burst into laughter, prompting Angela to turn to Fisk and ask "Was it really that bad?"

Fisk downed his drink, grabbed another, and glared at her. "Never mention it again; **ever**. By the way, it's your turn." That wiped the smile off her face. She looked at the empty stage with feelings of unease and discomfort, until a comforting hand on her shoulder snapped her attention to Jason. "You'll do great" he said, absolute certainty clear in his voice. Encouraged, Angela made her way to the stage. Behind her, Ryan asked "Sheriously, what happened?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I know what I'm going to sing."_

This was the only thought that went through her head as Angela searched the music list. She was entering a new stage in her life, and she had to express it, even if no one else understood that. _"Jason would understand though, I'm sure of it"_ she thought as she pressed play; there was no going back now.

_Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my Bad boy,  
But understand,  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_Bad Boy!_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on_

_Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad Boy  
be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_(instrumental solo)_

As the music wound down, Angela stepped off the stage, paying no mind to the loud applause she was receiving. Smiling despite herself, she sat back down at the table, accepted the drink Lucy offered to her, and said "Well, we all know who sings next."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman who's still trying to figure out what she wants in life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: One more chapter done, one more chapter to do until this story is done. And starting in September, revenge comes.


	5. Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own Better Days or any of the characters of Better Days. I also don't own any music that may or may not be used in this story.

Anniversary

Chapter Five: Jason

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we all know who sings next."

They all knew what she meant. Finally, the moment they had all been waiting for, working for, **singing** for! As one they turned to where Jason was sitting…only to see an empty chair, with a crudely written sign hanging off of it saying "be back in 5, gotta pee."

Stunned silence for a moment, and then Lucy jumped up from her seat. "THAT SNEAKY BASTARD! I BET HE PLANNED THIS FROM THE START! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-" Tom slapped his hand over her mouth, causing her to stop mid-rant. It was then while Tom made several quick apologies to the nearest club-goers that Lucy realized she had gotten **everyone's** attention. Blushing in embarrassment, she slowly sunk back down into her chair.

As the other club-goers went back to what they had been doing before Lucy's outburst, Angela held her drink out in a mock-toast and said "Well that was entertaining." Resting her head on the palm of her hand, Lucy settled in for the wait, mumbling "If he's not back in five minutes, I am going to be **very** upset." No one at the table doubted her for a second.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes and one second later…

"Man, that beer goes right through me! So, anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Jason quickly ducked under the can thrown his way, and then shot a glare at the thrower. "Lucy! What the heck was that for?!"

Lucy glared right back. "Don't play dumb with me! You're trying to skip out on singing, aren't you?" Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "Why the hell would I do that? It was my idea to sing if the rest of you did. I think maybe you've had too much to drink and can't think straight." Fisk and Tom winced. Anyone who knew Lucy knew one thing; **don't** question her ability to hold her liquor.

Thinking quickly for Jason's sake, Fisk jumped into the conversation and said to him "Maybe you should just get on stage. You don't want to keep the crowd bored, do you?" Jason looked like he wanted to argue his point more, but one quick glance at the death-glare Lucy was sending him changed his mind.

"You know what, you're right. I need to get up there before someone else, someone who'll be awful, does!" He stood up, but then paused, eyeing the stage. "Hmm, it looks kinda hot up there with all those lights, I better leave my coat here." And without anymore warning, Jason slipped off his duster and slung it over the back of his seat. Turning back to take one last drink before getting on stage, he noticed that the others were staring at him in astonishment, Lucy and Angela blushing like mad. "What, what is it? Did I forget to put on a shirt again?"

Ryan shook his head no, and then pointed at Jason. "You're-you're- muscular!" Jason raised his eyebrow. "Gee, thanks for noticing." Fisk shook his head. "No, we mean you are **really **muscular. Look, you even made Lucy forget she was mad at you." As if to prove his point, a small drip of drool escaped Lucy's slack-jawed mouth; Tom groaned and reached over, closing it with a soft clink. "Careful, you'll swallow flies like that."

Jason shrugged. "Okay, I see your point. I'll just get on stage now and see if my singing breaks them out of it." Waving, Jason walked away, apparently planning to go the long way around. _"Now why would he do that?"_ Fisk wondered as he watched him go. A second later what sounded like a chorus of gasps and jaws hitting the floor reached his ears. _"Oh, that's why…show-off."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Strange women fling themselves upon my manliness. Damn Jason, you still got the right stuff."_ This and many other thoughts of a similar nature ran through Jason's mind as he strutted up onto the stage. _"Now if only I was as tall as Fisk."_ Smiling, he gave a quick nod to his table as he searched for a good song.

Suddenly his search stopped. _"They have my favorite song! Sweeet!"_ Shaking in anticipation, Jason quickly hit play and prepared himself.

It began with heavy synths, layered with sharp drum work. As guitars began getting mixed into it, Angela snapped out of her daze and turned her attention to the stage. "This is my favorite song!" And then Jason started singing, and no one could say anything.

**New Divide**

"I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason!  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean!  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes!  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between!  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide!

There was nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason!  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean!  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide!"

_Instruments_

"In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you deny!  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve!

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes!  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide!

Across this new divide!

Across this new divide!"

The music faded away, to be replaced by a tremendous level of applause. Everyone was giving him a standing ovation; some people had even left the second floor to hear better! Jason stood there for a bit listening to the praise, and then jumped down off the stage, landing right beside Fisk.

"Told you all I could sing." No one could say otherwise. As Jason reclaimed his seat Tom spoke up. "Were you in any bands when you were a kid? It seems like someone would need to have a lot of practice to sing as well as you just did." Ryan looked at Tom. "You mean the opposite of Fisk?"

"Yeah."

Fisk groaned as the two began snickering again. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Tom and Ryan shared a look, and then as one turned to Fisk and said "No." Sighing, Fisk turned the conversation back to Jason. "So, have you ever been part of any band?

"Nah, I didn't really socialize much as a kid, I was too freaky for most. But, my parents and brother were gone a lot of the time, giving me plenty of opputunities to sing along with the radio. Sometimes the servants would even stop and listen. They all said I was good too."

Although happy to find out more about their enigmatic cousin, both Lucy and Fisk were bothered by how casual he was about being left behind so often. Someday, they would have to make up for that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that they all continued with small-talk for a while, far later into the night than they had been expecting. Eventually they decided to call it a night, and began to leave. Ryan made sure to leave a very generous tip on the table; whoever had to clean up after them would deserve the money! As they passed by the front desk, the manager enthusiastically encouraged them all to come as often as they like; except for Fisk, who he threatened to call the cops on if he ever sang there again. Outside, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways; well, most of them anyway.

"Jason, could you wait a minute?" The Cat in question turned around to see Angela walking over. "Sure, what do you need?" She shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I just wanted to say, well, thank you. Thank you for being there for me when I really needed you." Jason smiled at her softly. "You don't need to thank me for that Angel, ever. You're one of my precious people after all."

For some reason she couldn't explain, hearing that made Angela very happy. "Well, you're one of my precious people, and I **want** to say thanks." Standing up on her tiptoes, she gently placed a kiss on Jason's cheek, before turning away and walking off. Jason watched her walk away, hand touching where her lips had touched, before shaking himself out of his shock. "Angela, wait a moment!" She stopped walking and turned around to face him, eyebrow raised. "Yes?" He quickly looed around to make sure that Ryan had left, before looking back at her.

"Would you like to come over to my place for the night? It might not be a good idea to go back to your place so soon after, well..." She looked at him softly, and then smiled. "I would love to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man who becomes the heart of wherever he goes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And another story under my belt! Let me tell you, this was a hard but fun story to write, mostly when it came to deciding what songs different characters would sing. And in case you're curious, having Fisk be a bad singer was a last-minute decision of mine, solely because I just couldn't think of any song that could work for him. That and it just doesn't seem right to make him good at yet another thing. I mean, a good killer, a good love-maker, a good secret agent, **and** a good singer!? Nobody's that good.

And remember, review!


End file.
